Naissance d'un ange
by m4r13
Summary: Le point de vue d'une mère venant de donner la vie. LP & JP autour de Harry. one shot.


Tout appartient à JKR

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Naissance

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

L'espérance m'a traversée. Ce petit corps tiède que je tiens dans mes bras.

C'est lui.

Il est une partie de moi et de son père. Il est notre avenir. Déjà sa frimousse me rappelle l'être aimé. Déjà son regard est assuré.

Les yeux des bébés changent de couleurs d'après la médicomage. Pour l'instant ils sont d'un bleu outremer, continue-t-elle, comme tous les bébés.

Noisette ou émeraude ? S'ils sont noisette il sera le portrait de son père. Il a déjà des cheveux sombres. Comme lui.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry.

James l'a choisi. En mémoire de mon grand-père et du sien. Harry aura donc Patmol comme parrain. Rémus n'a pas accepté. Trop de dangers l'entourent d'après lui. Son contact est trop dangereux.

Je suis encore à Ste Mangouste. Nous le quitterons demain pour rentrer chez nous. Toute la petite famille. Famille… Ce mot me fait encore un peu peur. Une grande responsabilité vient de s'abattre sur moi. Je suis mère.

Je viens d'en prendre conscience. James ne l'a pas encore assimilé, je crois. Il me fait sourire. Il est tenaillé par l'envie de prendre son fils dans les bras et celui de mal faire. Il est trop petit se justifie-t-il. Pourtant ses yeux brillent de fierté, lorsqu'il les pose sur son fils.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry dort. Comme un ange. Notre petit ange. James aussi dort. Il s'est endormi sur la chaise à côté de mon lit. On dirait un enfant avec cet air apaisé sur le visage qui ne se révèle que pendant son sommeil. Le voir ainsi m'a toujours attendrie. Il n'est plus le fier maraudeur. Ni le brillant auror. Mais juste James, mon James.

La fatigue me gagne.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je me réveille doucement au son d'un gazouillement. James a Harry dans les bras et fait des allers retours dans la pièce pour occuper son fils en marmonnant. Ils sont adorables. Le fils observe son père et visiblement il commente ce qu'il voit.

James a des cernes. Il n'a pas vu que je les observe. Pourtant Harry doit sentir mon regard car il s'agite dans les bras de son père qui paraît perdu.

Je souris et il lève les yeux vers moi. Il soupire de bonheur en me voyant éveillée. Le petit Harry est venu à bout de la résistance du maraudeur.

Une guérisseuse entre et me donne le biberon que James a demandé lorsque son fils s'est réveillé. James s'est rassis et tient toujours Harry comme s'il allait se briser.

Je croise son regard. Je lui tends le biberon. Il observe le biberon et son fils alternativement révélant son incompréhension, et me demande où il doit faire pousser le troisième bras pour nourrir son fils. Je place son fils sur l'un de ses bras pour qu'il puisse lui donner à manger.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Harry se jette sur la tétine. James sourit et me lance un regard ravi avant de le reporter sur son enfant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Nous.

Sirius est passé cet après midi. Il a observé son filleul d'un œil réservé. N'osant ni l'approcher ni le toucher.

Ce n'est que lorsque James a fait semblant de s'énerver en disant qu'un bébé de quelques jours faisait peur au " grand " Sirius Black, que Patmol s'est décoincé et a méticuleusement pris Harry dans ses bras. Il craignait visiblement qu'il se mette à crier. Mais Harry l'a observé comme il l'avait fait précédemment avec son père et s'est mis à gazouiller.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dans les yeux de notre fils se reflète l'amour que je lui porte et que je lui porterais toujours. James aussi possède cette étincelle dans le regard depuis que nous sommes ensemble. Dernièrement l'étincelle s'est transformée en brasier. L'amour les transcende.

Sirius a perçu les sentiments entourant Harry. Il n'a pas voulu briser l'harmonie de la nouvelle famille qui venait de se construire. Il voulait nous laisser. Mais James l'a serré dans ses bras en lui affirmant que puisqu'il était son frère, il était fier de lui présenter son neveu. Sirius avait souri. L'héritage des maraudeurs lui appartiendra.

Demain, Rémus et Peter viennent nous chercher. Nous rentrerons chez nous. Nous ?

Qui a dit que un plus un ne donnait pas trois ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


End file.
